


Jetpack

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Discussions of sex, Fluff, Insecure Boys, M/M, but theyre in a healthy relationship so they fucking talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Sometimes, Tequila wants to be the little spoon.





	Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get some Tequila Sunrise (Is that really their ship name? I love it) out of my system. I love my semi-blond bisexual boys, and I love them together.

It’s not the Tequila doesn’t like cuddling with Eggsy. It’s completely the opposite; Eggsy is the perfect size to wrap up in his arms and squeeze. Tequila really likes coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist, and resting his chin on Eggsy’s head, largely because Eggsy thinks it’s embarrassing.

“I’m a secret agent, babe,” he’s said, multiple times. “I’m supposed to be intimidating. That don’t exactly make me look threating.”

To which Tequila’s usual response is: “Baby, you could be spitting mad and covered in blood, and I’d still think you’re cute as a button, so I don’t see why it can’t work the other way ‘round.”

Since Eggsy never actually asks him to stop doing it, Tequila figures he likes it too.

That’s not the problem. The problem is that Tequila is just over six feet of incredibly muscular Kentucky-bred man, and there are certain expectations that come with that. He’s the one who tops in bed, the one who leads when they dance, and the one who takes the traditionally masculine roles in just about everything.

He’s the big spoon. Always.

He doesn’t hate it, honest. Eggsy’s incredible, wide-eyed and eager to please and gorgeous as fuck, and Tequila loves him with all his heart. He’d do anything for Eggsy. It’s just…everyone once in a while…he thinks it would be nice to be the one to be held for a change, instead of the one doing the holding.

The days where Eggsy comes back from a mission without him always have a tension to them. Tequila can feel every muscle in his body, all trembling with anticipation, all waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the door and into his arms. Today is no exception.

He’s reading, or trying to (when he can actually focus, he’s learned some tricks that make it much easier, but distracted as he is it’s almost an impossible job), when the door opens. He drops the book and bolts to his feet, popping into the front hallway just in time for Eggsy to call out, “Babe? I’m home.”

Tequila scoops him up in his arms and twirls him around, Eggsy laughing and clinging to him until Tequila sets him down again. “I missed you,” Tequila tells him.

“Aw, I missed you too,” Eggsy grins. “Come on. What’s that thing you always say? Give me some sugar?” He plants a kiss on Tequila’s cheek, and Tequila laughs and kisses him smack on the lips.

“How’d the mission go?” Tequila asks as they move into the living room. He settles on the couch, and Eggsy sprawls out easily, resting his head in Tequila’s lap.

“Was fine. Bit boring, really. And Merlin was grumpy, as usual. I think the new legs are still pinching him, and it’s making him grouchy.”

Tequila feels for Harry, having to deal with Merlin – terror that he is right now - at home and at work, but he knows that Harry wouldn’t want his sympathy. The former Agent Galahad, now Arthur, is relieved to have his partner home at all. It’d been a tough few weeks after they’d taken Poppy down, largely because Harry had refused to leave Merlin’s bedside, terrified that if he left for a moment, his husband would wake up without him or worse, not wake up at all.

Barring the amnesia complications, Tequila bets that Harry and Merlin don’t have this sort of trouble in their relationship. He idly pets Eggsy’s hair, and Eggsy makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat and wriggles on the couch.

“How about you?” he asks after a minute. “Been up to anything interesting back ho…here?” Tequila catches the slip, and smiles. Eggsy is still so hesitant to call anything this side of the pond ‘home’ around Tequila. Never mind that Tequila’s been here almost a year now, settling in so well that Champ and Arthur are starting to discuss making the change permanent, giving him a Kingsman title instead of his Statesman handle. He’s not sure how to feel about that – Tequila feels like his name in a way that Galahad doesn’t for Eggsy. But the idea of staying permanently? Shoot, Tequila loves Kentucky, and in one way it’ll always be his home. But in another, probably more important way, a cheeky little Brit with a sunny smile is his home now. Tequila’s always been more attached to people than places anyway.

“Didn’t do much,” he tells Eggsy. “Some paperwork, avoiding Merlin, testing out a few new gadgets. Chatting with Elizabeth over Skype.”

“How’s she doing?”

“Loving being Agent Whiskey.” It’s about damn time, too. Tequila’s real proud of her for it. He hadn’t liked Jack to begin with, and the way he kept Ging from where she wanted to be in the agency, a position she damn well deserved, had only strengthened that dislike.

There’s quiet between them for a few heartbeats, and then Eggsy sits up and scoots closer, slinging a leg over Tequila’s lap to straddle him. Tequila tilts his head back and raises his eyebrows. In answer, Eggsy says, “What? I was away from my boyfriend for two weeks. Was hoping he maybe missed me as much as I missed him.”

Tequila leans forward to rub his nose against Eggsy’s. “You know I did, baby,” he says. “Hold on.” Eggsy wraps his arms around Tequila’s neck, and Tequila picks him up.

Eggsy wraps his legs around Tequila’s waist, gripping tight. “Giddyup, cowboy,” he teases. “You’re in for the ride of your life.”

It’s familiar banter, a cliché at this point really, but it makes Tequila smile, and he bounces Eggsy playfully. Eggsy yelps and clings tighter to him. They both giggle all the way up the stairs.

After, Eggsy curls up with his back to Tequila’s chest, dragging Tequila’s arm around his waist and lacing their fingers together. Tequila rests his chin against the top of Eggsy’s head.

“You alright?” Eggsy asks him.

“’Course I am,” Tequila says. In the quiet of the bedroom, even those soft words sound loud.

“It’s just, you’re awful quiet today. Did I do something wrong?”

Tequila frowns, “Like what?”

Eggsy squirms and turns over in his arms so he can face Tequila, worry etched into his expression. He bites his lip, “I dunno. I felt like maybe I didn’t do as good today? It was kind of awkward, and-“

“No, baby, you were perfect,” Tequila interrupts him. They’ve had a few talks about this; Tequila’s not actually that much older than Eggsy in the grand scheme of things, but there are some things he’s had a lot more experience with. Contrary to popular rumors among the more…traditional Kingsman staff members (who Eggsy will _not_ let Tequila report to Merlin, because he doesn’t think that battle is worth it, no matter what Tequila says), Eggsy was never a rent boy – which Tequila has learned is the fancy British way of saying prostitute – and he’d only had one male partner before Tequila, and that had never gone beyond furtive handjobs under the covers. Tequila wasn’t exactly a slut, especially with the boys, given his residence in the southern states, but he’s had a lot more practice than that, and Eggsy had said outright at the beginning of their relationship that he was worried about sex. Tequila had promised to let Eggsy set the pace, and they’ve settled into a good place now. But every now and then, Eggsy starts to get insecure, and Tequila swoops in to reassure him. He doesn’t mind. He just wishes he didn’t have to.

“But-“

“Eggsy, baby, I adore you to pieces, and bad sex wouldn’t change that. But what we just did? That was fucking amazing, darling, and I don’t want you worrying your pretty head about it, alright?”

Eggsy does not look convinced. “Then why do you look…” he waves a generic hand while he tries to figure out what he wants to say. “Disappointed,” is what he decides on.

Tequila sighs. “I’m not disappointed in you,” he says. He doesn’t really want to talk to Eggsy about this. Eggsy likes things the way they are, and Tequila doesn’t mind them, so why bother stirring the pot?

“Then what are you disappointed in?” Leave it to his sweetheart to be like Hamish II with a bone; he doesn’t like to drop things, even when they’re too big for him to get a grip on.

Tequila doesn’t meet Eggsy’s eyes. “I’m just being weird, is all.”

“Weird?”

Tequila gives half a shrug. “It’s fine. It’ll pass.”

Eggsy props himself up on his elbow. Looking at the concern on his face is too hard, so Tequila doesn’t try. “Babe, remember what you said when we got together?”

“Can’t fucking believe a ray of sunshine like you chose me?” Tequila offers.

Eggsy snorts, “Not that.”

“I want to throw you down on the nearest flat surface and show you how to ride?” Tequila is aware he’s being deliberately obtuse. He knows what Eggsy’s talking about.

“You knew I was kind of nervous about being with a guy,” Eggsy says, “and you told me that if there was anything ever bothering me, anything I was worried about, that I should come to you and trust that you wouldn’t make me feel stupid or make fun of me, and we’d deal with it together. Like a proper couple.” He reaches up and strokes a hand over the side of Tequila’s face, and Tequila nuzzles into it on instinct, pressing an absentminded kiss to his palm. Eggsy smiles and turns Tequila’s head to look at him properly. “That advice works both ways, babe,” Eggsy tells him. “I want to hear about things that are bothering you, so we can fix them.”

“It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not,” Eggsy says firmly. “If it’s something that’s got you this worked up, it can’t be stupid.”

“I want you to be the big spoon sometimes.”

Eggsy blinks. Tequila turns away from him, rolls onto his back and sits up. Hugs his knees, feeling like a nervous teenager again, too shy to stick his hand up Becky Dyer’s skirt, even when she asked him to. “I know it ain’t really normal,” he mumbles. “I’m supposed to be tough, right? Masculine or whatever. And I want to be the fucking little spoon.”

Eggsy sits up with him, “James, look at me.”

Tequila turns, because if Eggsy’s broken out his real name then he’s serious. Eggsy looks concerned, “Babe, there ain’t nothing wrong with wantin’ to cuddle with me. I’m the little spoon all the time. You think that makes me less of a man?”

“I told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Eggsy insists. “If you wanted to be the little spoon, all you had to do was ask.”

Tequila shifts uncomfortably. “Won’t that look weird?”

“First of all,” Eggsy says, “no one else has any business in our bedroom, so who’s going to be looking? Second of all, nah it ain’t weird. It’s called jetpacking. You can look it up, if you like.”

“You don’t mind? I know you like it when I hold you.”

“I like it when you hold me because it makes me feel safe,” Eggsy says. “You don’t think I’d like to keep you safe too sometimes? C’mere.”

Tequila allows himself to be pulled into a hug, and Eggsy kisses him on the cheek. “Turn over, babe,” he instructs.

“Yes, sir,” Tequila says, and lays back down with his back to Eggsy. His boyfriend cuddles up behind him, wrapping him up nice and tight. He pressed a kiss to the back of Tequila’s neck, and Tequila melts into it.

“Comfy?” Eggsy asks.

“I love you,” Tequila tells him.

Eggsy laughs. “Love you too,” he says. “Now go to sleep.”

“Tomorrow can we talk about you topping in bed sometimes?”

Eggsy freezes, and then swears, “Shit, babe, you can’t just give a guy thoughts like that when he’s tryin’ ta fall asleep. Fuck, yeah, we can talk about that tomorrow.”

Tequila hums softly and finally allows himself to close his eyes.

Merlin is just as grouchy when they head to work the next day, but it doesn’t bother Tequila quite so much. He tips his hat in greeting (the cowboy hat again – he couldn’t stand wearing the bowler longer than a week, and so long as he doesn’t wear it on missions, Arthur has given up fighting him on it), and beams at the tech wizard, “Beautiful morning, don’t ya think?”

Merlin shoots him a glare, “I wouldn’t know.”

“Been locked up here all night?” Eggsy says sympathetically. “Harry’s gonna start feeling neglected if you don’t go home and visit him sometime. You work too hard.”

“Then I suppose you don’t want what I’ve been working on?”

Eggsy and Tequila immediately close their mouths and shake their head. “No, sir,” Tequila says, then pauses, “I mean…yes sir? Um…”

Merlin rolls his eyes, and beckons them over to his work station. “We’ve had similar pieces of tech at various points in the past,” Merlin says. “They fell out of use. Not the most practical option in most scenarios, but we think they might be beneficial for your upcoming mission.” He picks up the machine lying on his desk and presents it to them to inspect.

Tequila laughs and wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s head in what is probably not workplace appropriate conduct, but he doesn’t really care. “Not that I don’t love it, Merls, ‘cause I do,” he says, “but I’ve got the only jetpack I need right here.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow, “Can Eggsy make you fly?”

Tequila gives him a filthy grin and opens his mouth, and he can physically see the regret pass over Merlin’s face before he raises a hand, “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Eggsy laughs, and turns his face up and to the side for a kiss. Tequila obliges him.


End file.
